The Will Of Swirling Leaves
by KoNDo9
Summary: What if there were two Uzumakis alive? And they both had the potential to carry the clans legacy. They will take journeys and have experiences like no other.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Naruto fic (my first fic and I hope you guys enjoy and in exchange from you your support. I will try to make this fic as great as I can –ttebayo.**

 **PS. I Do not own Naruto Kishimoto does, if I did Naruto wouldn't have spent time looking for Sasuke and gotten far ahead of him in training and learned more jutsu.**

 **Xxx**

It was a regular day in Konohagakure no Sato, the village hidden in the leaves. The buzzing streets, filled with traders, travelers and business men and women from all over the country or other lands and nations. There were children playing around or having an outing with their parents, but some were unlucky because they were in class learning.

They weren't in a regular school they were in ninja school and right now they wished they weren't. They were learning basic ninja techniques and gear; it was so boring for them to just sit there listening to their instructor Iruka Umuno.

Everyone let out a groan as he continued on except for the ones asleep. After what felt like forever the bell finally rang to the joy of the children all jumping out of their seats and the ones sleeping jolting awake. All of them running out of the room as quick as lightning, as if they all used shunshins without the smoke.

Iruka let out a sigh of relief as his day of teaching was over. He went over to his desk to sit down but as soon as his rear end touched the chair he felt something hot, and with a loud pop the room was filled with sparks with Iruka's pants on fire. He instantly shouted out a name.

"NAARRUUUTOOOO"

Reaching the ears of a young twelve year old blonde haired boy. Naruto wore an orange and blue jacket with a white collar, a white swirl with a tassel on the left side, and a red Uzumaki crest on the back. He also wore orange pants with a shuriken holster on his right knee and blue sandals. Laughing his head off.

"You've done it again haven't you Naruto," Another boy who looked the same age as Naruto with emerald green eyes light orange hair, framing his face were two short bangs, wearing a navy blue shorts, a black shirt, a light blue short sleeved wind breaker, white arm warmers and a red and black ruby as a necklace.

"I haven't done anything today Itama,"

"You're lying because I could hear Iruka-sensei shouting out your name like when you pull one of your pranks," Itama said with a knowing smile.

"Uuuuhhhh you're crazy I don't know what you're talking about," Naruto said as he looked away and started walking away. "Come on let's meet up with the others and then have some Ichiraku ramen after for dinner." Itama just smiled and followed after him. These two had been friends since they were young, they were both orphans.

Xxx

(The park)

Itama and Naruto arrived at the park to meet every one of their friends. There were six of them. One of them approached the two boys, it was a girl the same age as them with flowing brown silky hair with two bangs framing her face each with band and stray strands of hair, violet pupil less eyes wearing a white kimono top, white shorts with a grey sash around her waist, black shoes and friendly smile on her face.

"Hey Hanabi-chan," Itama and the blonde greeted the girl.

"Hey Ita-kun, Naruto-kun," she replied.

"Hope we didn't take too long," They looked around and saw five more other people. One looked like Hanabi; she has dark blue hair that she keeps in a hime-cut of different lengths. Hinata usually wears a cream-coloured hooded-jacket with a fire symbol on the upper sleeves and fur around the cuffs and hem. Along with this she wears navy blue pants, Hanabi's twin sister.

Next to her on the swing was a blonde girl with blue eyes and her hair up in a ponytail. She wore a purple short sleeved shirt and a short skirt up to her lower thighs with purple tights underneath.

On a bench nearby were two guys one was a Chōji wears a green, short-sleeved haori with a long, white scarf over a light-green shirt (white in the anime), with the kanji for "food" (食, _shoku_ ) on it. He also wears black shorts, hoop earrings, and bandages around his legs and forearms.

Next to him was Shikamaru has narrow brown eyes and a typical expression suggesting he is either bored or irritated. He has shoulder length black hair tied in a spiky ponytail. He wears a short-sleeved grey jacket with green-edged sleeves and the Nara clan's symbol on the back, under which is a green-lined mesh T-shirt. He also wears brown pants; a pair of his clan's traditional silver hoop earrings, and wears his blue forehead protector around his left arm.

There was also another girl; Sakura wears a red qipao dress - with short sleeves - that has a zipper and white circular designs. She also wears tight dark green bike shorts and sandals.

Her friend next to her is Ino. Ino regularly wears a purple outfit consisting of a high-collared blouse and matching apron skirt, she sports this attire with bandages on her abdomen and legs, small hoop-earrings, and for a time, white arm warmers.

"Hey everyone," Naruto shouted out," ready for graduation in a five days from now, and I'm gonna be Hokage, dattebayo."

"You're gonna have to beat me," Itama said the last part with a grin.

Then Hanabi joined in," You need to beat all of us to become Hokage."

"Not me, leave me out of this," Shikamaru said from the bench he sat.

"Then I'll take you all down when I learn awesome jutsu like those guys from the Chunin and Jounin exams, and then I'll be real strong."

They then all laughed and started having fun on the swings, monkey bars, slide etc. Hinata was shy especially around Naruto; whenever he came close she would turn red then hide. Hanabi was the opposite, she was joyful and goofy at times and very open.

Ino and Sakura both loved Sasuke and would fight each other over him, but they were good friends.

Shikamaru was a lazy smart-ass that liked to do nothing but sleep. Chouji on the other hand just loved to eat all day long. Naruto was a loud mouth, brash, idiotic, might be knuckle headed ninja with dreams to be Hokage.

Itama was just well….Itama. He was always fun and could be silly at times. They were all playing around until their parents came to pick them up, and the only ones left were Naruto and Itama. The two were both orphans which wished they both had parents to care and love them.

They both sighed and went to their usual eating spot which Naruto had an addiction for. When Itama would get tired of ramen he'd eat somewhere else alone, or drag Naruto to eat something else healthier or more balanced or he'd trick the idiot who would fall for a ramen on a hook.

"Hey old man, can I please have a bowl of miso ramen," The blonde asked.

"And I'll have a bowl of beef ramen please," his companion also requested.

"Coming right up," Teuchi responded. He worked in a ramen stand with his daughter Ayame. They were the only adults that served Naruto without overcharging him or even looking his way without a hateful look. Their bowls were ready and they began to eat. The two talked about who they might be paired with on a team.

During their conversation Iruka walked and ordered a bowl himself.

"I see you guys are excited for next week?" Their teacher asked.

"Were gonna be ninja and I'll become Hokage in no time!" Naruto exclaimed.

"You better train hard before next week then," The facially scarred man smiled at them. It was getting late so they started heading home Iruka had actually offered to pay for the two.

 **XXX**

(The Next Day)

Naruto was walking through the streets of Konoha going to the one man who he could talk the easiest from everyone, the strongest man in the village, the Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi. When he reached the tower, he entered and immediately went to the Hokage's office. He knocked on the door and he was instantly told to come in. He walked in and saw the Hokage staring out of the window into the village.

"Hey Jiji I need to ask of a favor from you," the old man turned around to look at Naruto while still smoking his pipe. They stared at each other for a while, and then the village leader finally spoke out.

"What kind of a favor my boy," he replied relaxed.

"I need you to teach me some super powerful jutsu so that when I pass the exam and start going on missions I can beat up bad ninja," the young boy said as he puffed out his chest.

The old man said with a smile on his face," Ah yes, I met as well teach you something to help along the way, come here Naruto," the blonde walked to the Hokage and wondered what to do next," hold on tight." The boy did as he was told and poof, in a puff of smoke they were both gone.

XXX

(On top - Hokage Monument)

The blonde opened his eyes only to see smoke clouding his vision. When the smoke cleared he saw he was in a place with many shelves maybe hundreds and he also saw scrolls and books on the shelves. Naruto looked up at the third with wide eyes and his mouth hanging open.

"YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME," Naruto shouted out not believing this, "You expect me to read all of this, I used to love you but now I hate you."

"I'm not; you have to learn the hard way through work. And who gives you the money for rent and ramen, I guess I'll give you rent only. No ramen until you become a shinobi and start earning your own money." The last part made him hug his leg almost crying.

"I'm sorry," the blonde cried making puppy dog eyes trying to be as cute as possible," I'll never say it again, I want my ramen money," he sobbed.

'That's what I thought,' Hiruzen thought to himself. Naruto then jumped p with a shined in his eyes. They looked to the side to see a man sitting at the front desk. He was a middle aged man with close cut black hair and a small, high pony tail, glasses, and a long grayish jacket, open to show a dark orange shirt and black pants.

The sighed, "You can't yell in a library you know. This place is used for quite study, where people can concentrate. Don't disrupt the peace for other shinobi at work."

Naruto blushed and rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment, "Sorry oji-san. I promise I won't make noise again."

"Hiruzen chuckled lightly at this and placed a hand on Naruto's head, "Aikido Mitsu. The head of the Datanalysis squad.

"You must be really important huh?" Naruto asked looking up at the man with amazement.

"I'm just a your average librarian when I'm not on missions," the man smiled a bit, being a book worm can be good for something in a hidden village after all. Now what can I do for you"

"Hey Mitsu could you help Naruto he wants some ninjutsu scrolls, maybe taijutsu or genjutsu something to help for graduation."

"Why of course Hokage-sama," the librarian then looked at Naruto then shouted throughout the library, "Naomi," Naruto just stared at the guy….hypocrite. Just then a young girl with auburn hair, gentle purple eyes with blue framed glasses wearing a grey shirt with black vertical lines a black skirt and pink shoes. "Naomi could you please help the blonde boy over there Naruto find some technique scrolls."

"Hai, Mitsu-sensei," the girl nodded then turned to Naruto, "Let's go Naruto-san."

"Just wait a moment," Naruto turned to Hiruzen "Could you teach me that teleporting jutsu of yours?"

"You mean the Shunshin no Jutsu (Body Flicker Jutsu); someone will teach you when you're older," the man smiled at him before disappearing in a puff of smoke. Naruto just frowned and looked where the old man had just been.

"Show off," Naruto then decided to start on his search through the library with Naomi, before he knew it he was already bored, "This is frickin boring!" he shouted out as a shushing sound was heard. "Oh shush yourself ya ass," he then sighed to himself 'I wonder what everyone else is doing'

A thud was heard on the table and he saw a pile of books and scroll put there by Naomi, 'Crap.'

 **Xxx**

 _ **(Hyuuga Clan Compound: Training Grounds)**_

Jyuuken: Finger Pressure," Hanabi dashed forward at her sparring opponent with her index and middle fingers both outstretched. She jumped into the air trying to jab her opponent to shut down their tenketsu with the byakugan active. When she felt she struck something she thought she had finally hit her combatant, but to her dismay she found it was a log.

"Kibaken: Fox Jaws," Itama suddenly appeared behind Hanabi with his index and middle fingers separated and the thumb underneath the two with the rest of the fingers closed. His hands were then coated in a thin layer of chakra shaped as the head of a fox with its mouth open. The jaws clamped onto Hanabi as Itama spun around and threw her at a nearby tree.

Hanabi managed to re-angle herself in the air before she could hit the tree. She then used the tree as a spring board and launched herself at Itama with an agitated looked on her face. She wound her hand back but this time as a palm. "Jyuuken: Eight Trigrams Thirty-Two Palms" Itama dodged the first palm thrust but Hanabi kept on with her furry of attacks as the orange haired boy was sweating keeping up with her attacks as he was back tracking. He swayed to the side as the brunettes palm narrowly missed him as he felt the burst of chakra from that attack that made splinters fly from a tree.

"Calm down Hanabi, this is just a spar," but his words fell on deaf ears as she kept coming he just sighed, "Kibaken: Impact" Itama hit the girls arm away then releasing the chakra cloak over his hands. He then swept low hit her legs and knocking her of balance. He then took this chance to grab her arms and put her into an arm bar then put her onto her knees still maintaining the locked arms. "Now listen, just take a deep breath and calm down, what's the matter with you?"

"You…"

"What did I do?"

"You pissed me off…..now let me go,"

"Hmm"

"Now would be better please," He then finally let her go as they sat down under one of the trees in the area. Itama was just looking around then he saw Hinata hiding behind one of the doors.

"Hinata come on out I know your there, I can see you," when the girl came out she was holding a tray with rice balls and water. It was nice of her to bring them something to eat after a nice good spar.

"I...I brought th...these for you," the girl stuttered throughout her sentence. She was so shy.

"Thanks Hinata," they both chimed. As they ate, they talked about the think on their minds the most… graduation. The things they wondered the most was who was going to be on their team also, who their sensei would be. They just lied down after and eating and watched the drifting clouds then they fell asleep.

 **Xxx**

 **(Later that evening)**

They were still outside and Itama could feel the cold night air blowing against him. But there was something warm that was heavy but soft and it was right against him. He began to stir and open his eyes and looked to his side to find Hanabi cuddling against him. She looked so cute and peaceful when she was sleeping. So he just smiled and lay there just waiting for about an hour before he decided to get up. "Come on guys get up and go inside," he nudged them.

"Five more minutes, I don't want to go to school today," Hanabi mumbled. Hinata began to stir as she sat up with one arm supporting her and the other rubbing her eyes.

Hinata yawned out, "Come on Hanabi we have to get inside," it looked like she wasn't going to budge so they figured something else, "Let's carry her inside Itama." Then a smile appeared on his face.

"Better idea," he went to the tray Hinata had brought earlier and opened it. Then he proceeded to pour the cold water onto Hanabi's face instantly making her jump up and whack him in the head. He was so surprised he lost his footing then fell to the earth hitting it hard. "The hell was that for,"

She just glared at him, "What do you think," He just put a clueless look on his face shrugged and looked somewhere else. "I'll get you for this,"

Itama dusted himself after he got up and spoke, "I need to go home, it's pretty late, I should be going home now, I'll see you guys tomorrow." He started to walk towards the town until he was grabbed by the arm by a soft hand. He turned around to see Hanabi with sweet smile on her face.

"Why don't you stay over for the night, it'll be fun. Besides we already rested sleeping here for quite a long time. It will be a fun night don't you think.

That is it for Chapie one I've worked hard on this and it's time for Chapie two. Peace.

Tttttt

Ttttt t t ttttt

ttttttt

t

t tttttttttttttttttttt ttttttttttttttttttttttt tt ttt ttt ttt ttt

t ttt

t t

t t

t t


	2. How To Train Your GEnin

Hey guys I am back with chapter two, hope you enjoy this one.

' '–thoughts

" "- speech

 **Summon**

 **Inner self e.g. Inner Sakura**

 **Biju**

 **Chapter Two: How To Train Your Genin**

 **Xxx**

 **(Five Days Later- The Academy- Iruka's class)**

Today was the day they became ninja and this day March 5 was when they would be assigned to teams of three. A lot had happened. Naruto had failed the exam so many people were wondering what he was doing here. Two days before hand something dramatic had happened.

Naruto had stolen the forbidden scroll as a second chance to become a ninja after he failed. Mizuki was the one who got him to do this as another 'test to become a ninja. Naruto had believed all of his lies and b.s. However Iruka had arrived in time to the scene. Mizuki was demanding the scroll from Naruto as he refused he decided to use brute force.

Then Iruka stepped in and stopped Mizuki's assault on Naruto. When Mizuki was about to end the scarred man Naruto came forth and used the forbidden jutsu he had learned from the scroll the Shadow Clone Jutsu. Naruto pulverized the man with over one hundred copies of himself.

This amazed Iruka and for saving his life and showing he could be a ninja thus Iruka promoted him.

"Now I will announce the teams of which you are all in." The entire class was attentive and wondering who they would be put on teams with. Iruka went to team one up to five then Six, "Team Six will comprised of Yengana Noburo, Hyuuga Hanabi and Uzumaki Itama," Noburo was a boy with snow white hair going straight up in spikes. He had tanned skin was wearing a white long sleeve shirt with a mesh shirt underneath. He wore dark grey pants with black sandals.

Iruka then went to the next Team Seven which Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura and another Uzumaki by the name Naruto. Team Eight Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba and Aburame Shino. Team Ten Akimichi Chouji, Yamanaka Ino and Nara Shikamaru. That was that all the teams.

"I am giving you an hour to get to know each other then you will be taken by your sensei to your respective training grounds." And with that final statement they were all released for lunch.

When they got outside they got into their teams and started conversing. Team Six got together around a large tree that provided nice shade. They sat around it and Itama was the first to speak. "My name is Uzumaki Itama, nice to meet you," he greeted as he outstretched his hand. The receiver gladly accepted the hand. "I'm Yengana Noburo, its pleasure to meet you too." Well the relationship was off to a good start.

Next was Hanabi "I am Hyuuga Hanabi," she also shook hands with him. The three of them seemed to get along fine and for the next hour they were just talking about a bunch of stuff like who would their sensei be, what would he be like, what kind of missions would they go on and so forth they continued.

The time then came when would meet their sensei. Iruka then stated their sensei "Team Six's sensei is Tenzora Yamato, Team Seven Hatake Kakashi, Team Eight Yuhi Kurenai and Team Ten Sarutobi Asuma. These are your sensei."

The first arrive was from other teams they didn't even know then a beautiful red eyed woman with long brown hair reaching her back wearing a short dress like kimono with black lining. There was one long sleeve with a bandaged arm and the other had no sleeve. She then spoke "I'm Team Eights sensei Yuhi Kurenai." They jumped up… well Kiba jumped up walked fast towards his sensei then they proceeded out of the room.

Then a man came in he was an average man with a cigar in his mouth. He had spiky black hair he had a beard and he wore a flak jacket over a black long sleeve mesh body armor black pants and sandals. Team Tens sensei and they were gone.

Then another man came he had brown hair and black eyes. He wore a black body suit that ended at his chin and over it he wore his flak jacket. He also wore a face guard. "I am Tenzora Yamato, Team Six's sensei," Team Six was happy to be finally going. As they were going they saw Team Seven going to be all alone for a while. "Meet me on training ground #30 in five it's by a river." With that he was gone in swirl of leaves. The team then proceeded to their training ground which was a clearing with lots of tree and a river by it. They looked around for their sensei and found him sitting on a log cross legged. "Sensei we're here." It was like he didn't even hear them. He slowly turned his head face them and gestured for them to come towards him. They went forward and waited for instructions. Yamato then spoke "I am giving you a test, I have planted several boxes all over the area and you must find the ones with keys in three hours, there are two boxes with keys," the three were taken back. They thought they were done with the exams but it didn't seem so. "And another thing is that you have to fight me while searching for the boxes and if you don't find the boxes in time you're going back to the academy," This put horror to their faces but a smile to his, "Five minute head starts … run."

They ran like there was no tomorrow. When they were deep in the forest they started coming up with a plan. "Hanabi you can look for the boxes using your byakugan to see if the keys in any boxes, also be careful there might be traps all over," this impressed his teammates as he was coming up with a strategy for their test, "Noburo what can you do?" he asked his white haired teammate.

The boy answered them with a response they didn't expect, "My clan use Lava Style and Boil Release but I can only used basic techniques." This was surprising a second Kekkei Genkai user this was going to work well now that they knew their strong points.

"I can use a grabbing-biting taijutsu and that's it and setting traps with explosives, weapons and paralysis tags and clones, now let's get moving." In an instance they were gone and started searching all of them alert. The plan would be Hanabi would look for the boxes while the two boys covered her. They searched through the forest and as they dashed through something seemed of so they stopped, "Something's weird about the plants here," And from behind them a tree branch tried to grab them but they back flipped and landed on tree branch. When they landed they realized this was a sore mistake as they were launched to other trees and they were captivated. They struggled to get free but no avail, they couldn't even reach their weapons pouch. The face guarded sensei of theirs walked into the clearing with a faint smile on his face. He first walked up to Itama who was still trying to break free.

"That was my Mokuton: Plant Life Manipulation, I've trapped you before you could get the boxes looks like the three of you are going back to the academy, you fail," Something he didn't expect happened, a wide grin appeared on all three of their faces. The Itama he was standing in front of him burst into a puff of smoke so did his teammates. Then he felt a hand on his back, he tried to turn around but then he couldn't. Then the orange haired genin walked in front of him. 'He knows the Shadow Clone Jutsu but how, that's a forbidden jutsu and he seems just fine, unless he's the one.

"Sorry sensei but you'll be like that for a while," then this one became a puff of smoke. Damn these clones. Meanwhile somewhere else in the forest the genin trio had found a box with a key while almost getting blown to smithereens. They a bunch of scorch marks all over their bodies and were panting.

"I've never seen so many explosions in my life," Hanabi exhaled. Then her two male squad members, "We're gonna kill sensei for this," Seriously they were just genin who came out of the academy this very same day and he was trying kill them.

"My clones sent me their memories when they dispelled and apparently Yamato-sensei can use the Mokuton the Shodai Hokage's signature jutsu. I think there is something sensei's not telling us." Indeed this had raised suspicion that Yamato might be a Senju. With their sensei being able to use the Mokuton the forest was clearly not a safe place and the tag Itama had put on his back would only last about ten more minutes so they had to be quick, and now their sensei knew Itama's new trick he would be ready.

"Itama make ten clones and Henge them into bugs quick," The brunette hurried him looking as if she was going to strangle him if he didn't. Thus he put his index and middle fingers from both hands and crossed them making ten more copies of him and transformed them into bugs that would go around the area and if they would spot Yamato.

Their white haired silent teammate then spoke up, "I have some tricks up my sleeve although they are basic they can still help," They then dashed through the forest as they were still searching. The orange haired replicator suddenly stopped causing his teammates to stop. He quickly made three clones and placed explosive over the area and hid the ones on the ground with leaves. He used hand signal to tell them to hide. They hid behind rocks instead of trees.

"I found it." Hanabi whispered to her teammates. Then the Mokuton user rose from the ground into the clearing. Noburo quickly but silently planned to stop their sensei in his tracks, "Yogon: Quicklime Jutsu," Noburo spewed a grey liquid that spread all over the floor slowing down their sensei as it was hard to move through the thick liquid, "Itama set off the tags." Itama quickly put his hands into the hand seal and detonated the tags. The explosion from the tags caught some trees on fire creating and enormous blaze that quickly dried the lime. Then the blaze was extinguished by the man caught in it.

"Suiton: Water Jet," Yamato went through three hand seals and then released a jet of water out of his mouth which he used to put out the flames. A kunai came his way from behind and impaled him in the back. With a shout of pain he fell to the floor and turned into…. wood. Damn it a wood clone they mentally groan and jumped out of the way of a wooden cage coming down upon them.

Itama had an irritated expression on his face, "Now I see how annoying it is, looks like plan B, Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu," In a large puff of smoke fifty clones or so were surround Yamato all holding kunai or shuriken in hand. The face guarded ninja was ready. The clones all threw their weaponry, either they were normal or had explosives attached to them all around him. Noburo used his other trick, "Futton: Steam Eruption," From his mouth a large cloud of hot steam circled their sensei blinding him from the vision of his students or the clones.

He made a short series of hand seal and proceeded with his jutsu.

"Mokuton: Wood Locking Wall," Curve wood started interlocking together to make a dome around Yamato which protected him from the sharp, dangerous and explosive weaponry. As he was relinquishing the shield he was making another set of hand seals and when he was done he slammed his hands into the ground, "Doton: Raining Stone Bullets," The nearby rock burst into much smaller rocks and elevated to the sky. Then with blink of an eye they were raining down as blurs destroying all the clones and breaking the dried quicklime. "The mist cleared and those three are pretty crafty and pretty annoying." He was proud and he was really pissed at all the explosions and tags and the most… the clones. He then disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

Xxx

(With Team Six)

They had finally found it the second box they felt so relieved. After that long day of fighting their sensei, while tactically retreating after using a distraction it was finally over. They started walking to the clearing of the training ground when they first came. They kept walking until something grabbed them each by the ankle and stuck their feet into the ground. They didn't even resist as they knew they were done with the stupid test. As they lay on the floor, they had bored, lazy expression as they tapped their fingers on the ground. The Jounin Sensei of theirs came out of the ground again with a satisfied smile on his face until he saw the two boxes they had. This totally ruined the fun but then they went to the clearing near the river of their training field.

"Now here is the last part of the test," he took out three boxes, "Now take out your keys." They did so but notice something; there were two keys and three boxes, each person had one box. "Sensei there's a missing key,"

Their sensei gave them a plain look, "One of you is going back so you decide amongst each other who is the person to will go back," The team was shocked. They had to decide who was going back but who would go. They had just become a team and were getting along fine. The first to speak was Noburo.

"I'll go back you two did the most work so you should continue as ninja not me I'm fine with it," He had a saddened looked on his face though.

"No, you and Hanabi should go, Hanabi you did the most work and Noburo you have more potential than me," Itama interjected.

Then Hanabi spoke her thoughts, "If one of us doesn't stay on the team then I'm going back to the academy." She stated in a firm voice. Their brown haired sensei cleared his throat which caught all their attention.

"You pass," He quickly stated. His student just gawked with their mouths hung open. They passed but something was fishy, he was not telling them something. He had just said one of them is going back to the academy; they began speculating it was an essential trap.

Hanabi asked him as she was confused, "Sensei what do you mean we pass, I though one of us has to go back to the academy not that I'm upset that we pass but I'm just puzzled," Hanabi got her answer rather quickly.

"You see I tested your capabilities on the battle field while you were looking for the boxes and you all did well, it was to see if you guys were potent enough or skilled enough to survive on the battle field," the genin were paying close attention ears soaking in every letter that came out of his mouth, "The other thing I was testing was your trust in each other, your friendship, I was trying to see if you three would fight over who would go back and you did but the three of you were choosing your selves instead of the other, so there you have it you pass." They were about to ask what was in the boxes he gave them. "Both keys work for both boxes, I put some stuff you guys will need," They quickly opened the box to find three scrolls. They unseal whatever was in the scroll. What came out of the scroll was a plug-in ear piece, a set of weaponry, flares, tags of all sorts and other stuff. "The ear pieces work using chakra so you, so when you want to communicate you put chakra into it and you think no need for verbal speech; this is my gift for passing."

The three were really happy right now they could stay together as a team and the stuff they just got from their sensei. They would live as long as they could and go on amazing missions. Yeah this was going to be one hell of a joy ride call life… shinobi life. They would try not to get killed by enemies or accidently, stupidly commit suicide by falling over a cliff or holding a kunai with an explosive tag burning down. Ah the joy of trying to avoid death. "You're dismissed for today I'll see you guys tomorrow, eight' o clock on the dot we start missions tomorrow D-ranks," Then he disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

"Really want to learn that jutsu," his eyes shined as he made two clones that started walking to the direction of the Hokage Mountain, which raised a brow from his two teammates, "They're going to the library, and we need to go shower cause we smell like burnt trees," He started heading home and stopped to speak again over his shoulder, "Meet at Ichiraku for dinner, around six or seven." Then he started running home roof jumping.

"I guess we should get going too," The white haired shinobi also ran and they ran really fast. Then Hanabi was left all alone and she decided it was time to go home now she was glad it was close to the training ground though. She was walking until a kunai passed just in front of her nicking her head band. She turned to the direction it came from with her byakugan active. The Hyuuga girl then saw a girl about a year older than her with brown hair in two buns, wearing a white top with a red trim and maroon pant and black sandals. On her back she carried a large scroll.

"Sorry about that I was training and I noticed this was a training ground so I came to see if I hit anyone by mistake, again I'm sorry," She had an upset apologetic look on her face as she bowed.

"It's okay mistakes happen, let's start out fresh my names Hanabi." The pupil less girl introduced herself. Then the bun-haired girl introduced herself as well, "My names Tenten, nice to meet you," Well this started off well now that this was over. Then Hanabi remember she needed to go home a shower then get ready t meet everyone

Hanabi then apologized for departing so quickly, "Sorry I have to go now, I'll see another time okay," The white, clad girl then wave as she ran home.

 **Xxx**

(Later At Night- Ichiraku Stand)

It was later that evening all of the new genin from the academy were there except one, the cold hearted, lone wolf of an avenger, the last survivor of his clan which was slaughter by his own brother, Uchiha Sasuke. Eh he was just a buzz kill. Everyone was talking about what had happened after they met their sensei. Team Seven's sensei fought them direct saying they had to get the bells by noon or they'd be tied to posts and wouldn't have lunch, while he ate his right in front of them. Naruto was so pissed off because he was the one who got tied to the post and had no lunch while Sasuke and Sakura had, but luckily they fed him out of kindness.

Then Kakashi came out from behind them with a grim expression on his face and thunder storms over head, then with the blink of an eye his grim expression became a bright eye smile because you couldn't see his damn mouth because of the mask. He then stated they passed and then they got their stuff and started heading off to wherever leaving poor Naruto to the post. He made a clone because he struggle behind the ropes. Speaking of clones both Hanabi and Noburo wanted to ask Itama about shadow clones.

"Hey Itama where did you learn to use shadow clones," Noburo beat her to the punch. They had been wondering about it for a while. Oh and they forgot to ask Yamato-sensei about his Mokuton.

He just shrugged his shoulders and pointed to Naruto, "Ask the knuckle head over." He then continued to eat his ramen. The blonde then responded at being offended and answering the question, "Hey I'm not a knuckle head and I'm the one who taught him that amazing jutsu." The blonde exclaimed loudly, the latter with a proud look on his face that vanished when Itama just responded plainly, "May I remind you the one you stole, besides that jutsu you weren't even supposed to. It's a forbidden technique because it takes too much chakra so it could kill you, but luckily for us we have abnormally large reserves so we can make a ton of them. Iruka-sensei only told you this after you had taught it to me."

"Quiet down you guys you're giving me head ache," Shikamaru lazily said as he then turned to Chouji who was stuffing his face in with making lots of noise, "And your even worse,"

"He's right Chouji slow down and eat less," the Yamanaka girl tried to get him to stop or at least slow down with a bossy tone to no avail instead she got an insult.

"Ino you need to eat more… Ino-pig," he teased as everyone laughed at this. They enjoyed the rest of the time there for the night. Hinata passed out from being so close to Naruto when he got into her face, Hanabi just sighed at this; her sister had so much trouble talking to her crush. Kiba made an idiot of himself. Shino was just being him. Naruto and Itama had an eating contest which ended in a draw the amount of bowls being…. thirty each.

Xxx

This is the end of chapter two next chapter: missions start. See you next time guys Nizishi out


End file.
